Sintiendo por primera vez el amor
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: ¿Va a besarla? Jinora quiere que lo haga y cuando los labios de Kai besan su mejilla, esboza una sonrisa y suelta un suspiro. Entonces comprende lo que está sucediendo en su interior. Está sintiendo por primera vez el amor. Este fic participa del Reto: "¡Parejas favoritas!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones".


**Sintiendo por primera vez el amor**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Aang es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto: "¡Parejas favoritas!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Pareja:** Kai & Jinora.

**Advertencia:** Me inspire en cierta escena de la tercera temporada para hacer esta historia. Claramente no es lo que sucede realmente en la serie.

* * *

><p>Kai le propone ir a ver las crías de bisonte y Jinora duda.<p>

Por un lado sabe que lo correcto es quedarse en la clase de su padre aunque le resulte frustrante la forma en que la está impartiendo pero por otro lado, quiere dejarse llevar y hacer la travesura que el chico le invita a hacer. Ella echa un vistazo en dirección a su progenitor que sigue murmurando unas cuantas palabras entre dientes y finalmente opta por abrir su planeador. Los dos se dejan caer al vacío, sintiendo como el viento les acaricia el rostro y provoca jirones en sus cabellos.

Le gusta esa sensación que le recorre la piel, se siente libre y la sonrisa en el rostro de Kai es suficiente para hacer que no se sienta culpable por haber abandona la clase de su padre.

—¡Esto es una locura!

Las palabras de Jinora vuelan con el viento y Kai asiente con un movimiento pero suelta una carcajada que resuena entre las montañas. Caen en la hierba suave y Kai enseguida se acerca a los pequeños bisontes que se encuentran sobre el suelo, aún no alcanzan el tiempo adecuado para comenzar a elevarse.

—No debes acercarte tan rápido, tienes que ganarte su confianza primero —le dice Jinora como advertencia—, y la de su madre que es lo más importante.

—¿Y dónde está su madre? —pregunta Kai encogiéndose de hombro y acariciando la cabeza de un pequeño bisonte que le observa con sus grandes ojos marrones. El chico siente un aliento húmedo en su nuca y cuando se voltea, se encuentra con un par de ojos aún más grandes y con una fuerte mandíbula—. Y aquí tenemos a la madre.

—¡Cuidado Kai! —grita ella pero es demasiado tarde.

El gran bisonte suelta un resoplido y levanta su pata en un rápido movimiento. Lo siguiente que Jinora puede ver, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, es a Kai tendido en el suelo sosteniéndose el brazo herido. Ella se acerca rápidamente levantando sus manos en el aire.

—No queremos hacerte daño —le dice al gran bisonte que ladea su cabeza como si estuviera procesando sus palabras—, y tampoco a tus pequeños.

El animal da un paso hacia atrás y se acerca a sus hijos, lamiendo lentamente sus cabezas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Podría haber sido peor —responde Kai con una media sonrisa en el rostro, quita la mano que sujeta la herida y deja al descubierto el pequeño corte que sangra pero no de forma abundante—. Pensé que iba a verse peor.

—¿Te arde?

—Un poco pero puedo soportarlo —asegura—. No debí ser tan imprudente, ¿verdad? Supongo que a las madres no les gusta cuando un desconocido se acerca a sus pequeños.

—Las madres tienden a ser más defensivas que los bisontes machos y más cuando no han sido domesticadas, por esa misma razón no nos acercamos a ellas y menos cuando sus pequeños tienen tan poco tiempo de vida.

Jinora no es consciente de su cercanía con Kai hasta que le ayuda a ponerse de pie y el cabello castaño del chico comienza a provocarle cosquillas en la zona del cuello. Es la primera vez que se encuentra tan cerca que puede sentir el aroma a sándalo del templo proviniendo de su piel y se permite inhalarlo profundamente, disfrutando cada segundo que transcurre junto a él.

A pesar de que se encuentran en el Templo Aire del Norte, a salvo de los guardias de la reina que se llevaron a Kai, Jinora sigue teniendo miedo de perderlo. Es algo tan abrumante que siente que por un instante le falta el aire y su pecho se encoge de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que vuelvan a separarlos. Intenta buscar en su mente palabras para explicar eso que poco a poco ha comenzado a nacer en su interior pero no las encuentra.

No puede describir con palabras lo que siente por Kai.

—¿Tuviste miedo?

—No —niega Kai haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza—. La única vez que tuve miedo fue cuando estaba encerrado en Ba Sing Se. Siempre pensaba en ti, ¿sabías?

Las mejillas de Jinora se tornan de un intenso color rosado que a Kai le resulta adorable.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro! Pensaba en ti en todo momento. Desde que me levantaba, me obligaban a entrenar y me encerraban en la celda porque me comportaba mal —admite y ahora es su turno de sonrojarse—. Pensar en ti me hacía conservar la esperanza de que un día fueras a buscarme y rescatarme de allí.

—Y lo hice —dice ella—. Quiero decir, lo hicimos.

—Tienes que admitir que tú fuiste importante para que pudieran encontrar el lugar donde estábamos encerrados los maestros aire —contesta Kai—. Volvería a pasar por todo eso y mucho más con tal de que vuelvas a besarme.

—Yo no… —sus palabras quedan flotando en el aire porque no puede terminar de hablar.

Los ojos verdes de Kai, brillan como un par de esmeraldas iluminadas por la luz del sol, y se posan en los suyos que son intensamente marrones. Jinora siente que las palabras huyen de su garganta y que se olvida del mundo que la rodea por un instante. Solamente existen Kai y ella, nadie va a volver a separarlos sin importar lo que suceda.

Él se inclina lentamente en su dirección y los nervios de ella aumentan considerablemente.

¿Va a besarla?

Jinora quiere que lo haga y cuando los labios de Kai besan su mejilla, esboza una sonrisa y suelta un suspiro.

Entonces comprende lo que está sucediendo en su interior.

Está sintiendo por primera vez el amor.


End file.
